modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 7204
10 listopada 2015 27 sierpnia 2019 |reżyseria= Deveney Kelly |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Michele Val Jean |producenci= Bradley Bell Rhonda Friedman Edward Scott Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Mark Pinciotti |odcinki= 7203. « 7204. » 7205. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Streszczenie W rezydencji Forresterów, Maya serwuje Nicole śniadanie, a Rick powtarza szwagierce, jak bardzo są oni jej wdzięczni za to, co dla nich robi. Nicole czuje się zaszczycona, mogąc nosić pod sercem ich dziecko, a syn Brooke zauważa, że będą oni we troje na zawsze ze sobą powiązani. Nicole postanawia wyjść, aby spędzić trochę czasu z Zende. W biurze "FC", Zende omawia z Brooke i Erikiem nieoczekiwaną sytuację z macierzyństwem zastępczym, które ofiaruje dziecku Mai i Ricka Nicole. Logan uważa, iż siostra Mai ma szczęście, mając takiego partnera jak syn Kristen. W gabinecie CEO, Liam rozmawia z Ridge'em odnośnie Thomasa oraz jego wrogiej postawy wobec niego i Wyatta za to, że są oni Spencerami. Dyrektor generalny zapewnia swojego rozmówcę, że jest zadowolony z pracy ich obu i nie ma znaczenia, co myśli Thomas. Obecna w gabinecie Caroline przypomina Liamowi o swojej ciąży, a kuzyn dziewczyny stwierdza, że nagle martwienie się synem Ridge'a przestało mieć znaczenie. "Tak, nie ma ku temu żadnych powodów", mówi Forrester, wymieniając ostrożne spojrzenia ze swoją żoną. Kiedy małżonkowie zostają sami, Caroline zapewnia męża, że Bill będzie kochał ich dziecko. Zapewnia również Ridge'a, że będzie on jedynym ojcem w życiu ich potomka. Spencerówna przyznaje, że martwiła się, iż Thomas poskłada wszystkie elementy układanki w całość, ale Ridge uprzedza żonę, by oni sami trzymali się razem, a wtedy wszystko będzie dobrze. Oboje podsumowują to, co Forrester wyznał w sekrecie Brooke. Ridge chce, aby żona cieszyła się swoją ciążą. Ona z kolei zastanawia się, czy mąż wejdzie do sali, kiedy będzie ona rodzić, a Ridge uprzedza, że nic go nie powstrzyma. "Wszystko jest w porządku", mówi Forrester, uspokajając swoją żonę. Na Sky Lounge, Maya i Rick dziękują Ericowi za jego wsparcie. Nestor rodu uważa, że wszystko jest w porządku, a Zende jest oddany Nicole. Nicole znajduje Zende w studiu, gdzie oboje cieszą się swoją bliskością. Zende pyta ukochaną o samopoczucie, gdyż może ona być już w ciąży. Nie może on uwierzyć, że Nicole ma za sobą pierwszą procedurę. Zauważa, że dziewczyna spełniła ku temu wszystkie wymagania, a Nicole dziękuję mu za nie porzucenie jej. Oboje całują się, po czym Nicole uświadamia Zende, że gdy będzie już w ciąży, będą mogli pozwolić sobie na intymne chwile. Dziewczyna zastanawia się jednak, czy ukochany będzie jej wtedy pragnął. Młody Forrester wie jednak, że pragnie jej właśnie w tym momencie. Następnie przyciemnia światła, aby pocałować Nicole. Oboje łączą się w namiętnym pocałunku, gdy do środka zagląda Maya. W gabinecie CEO, Liam w rozmowie z Brooke zauważa, że Caroline wydaje się być szczęśliwa. Syn Billa pomaga Logan przy komputerze i zauważa, że poszukiwała ona materiałów na temat wazektomii. Chłopak drażni się z nią, a następnie zwraca uwagę na wyraz jej twarzy, kiedy wspomina o Ridge'u. Logan z westchnieniem przyznaje, że choć nie powinna o tym mówić, mąż Caroline będąc w Paryżu poddał się temu zabiegowi. Kobieta opowiada całą historię Ridge'a z tym związaną, a na końcu stwierdza, że rewazektomia okazała się skuteczna, gdyż Caroline spodziewa się dziecka. Liam uśmiecha się, choć wygląda na zaskoczonego. Chłopak wychodzi, ale po drodze spotyka swoją kuzynkę. Nazywa jej dziecko prawdziwym cudem, po czym wyznaje, że dowiedział się o wazektomii jej męża przeprowadzonej w Paryżu. "Czy był taki moment, że nie byłaś pewna, czy to Ridge jest ojcem Twojego dziecka?", zastanawia się Spencer, wprawiając swoją kuzynkę w osłupienie. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Nicole Avant Kategoria:Zende Forrester 2 Kategoria:Caroline Spencer Kategoria:Ridge Forrester 3 Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Eric Forrester Kategoria:Maya Avant Kategoria:Rick Forrester 2